backyard of butterflies surrounded me
by spinmearound
Summary: /or, 50 things; the phineas & ferb version


_AN: Well, hello. This is a fic, and it's not actually a parody. The fabulous Dott {she wrote all the even numbers} and I decided to try our hand at a non-parody fic, and ended up doing this 50 things one. The words are comprised from our own minds, as well as from a random word generator and from a word list._

* * *

><p><strong>1. Color<strong>  
>Sometimes, people's favorite colors change. So when Jeremy starts wanting to wear red, he figures that's it. Maybe his green and brown combo has gotten a bit old with the years. Or maybe it has something to do with the way Candace's hair complements the color of her shirt so well, especially when she's screaming and it's flying all over the place<p>

**2. Dream**  
>Baljeet had been having quite a few dreams over the course of the summer about a lion on the hunt for a helpless gazelle. He wondered why.<p>

**3. Sing**  
>Sometimes, when they were done their building for the day, they would sing. Those times were some of Phineas's favorites-seeing all the people he loved, joined in unity. It wasn't exactly building like he loved to do, but it was making something beautiful.<p>

**4. Routine**  
>As Linda settled down for some tea made by her husband, she contemplated how it was the same every day. Candace drug her to the backyard, showing her nothing at all. Was it strange that the mother was okay, maybe even secure, with their days running like this?<p>

**5. Tree**  
>The tree in the backyard, Ferb can remember was the first place Phineas ever told him he knew what they were doing that day. It was special to him for that. Oh, and its shade.<p>

**6. Walnuts**  
>Isabella had been trying to open the bag of walnuts, but she pulled so hard the bag ripped and it got all over her and the ginger boy beside her. This caused them to inexplicably laugh uncontrollably, while ignoring the looks from the people sitting at the table beside them.<p>

**7. Cloud**  
>"That cloud looks like a unicorn!" Isabella pointed at the sky.<br>"It does," agreed Baljeet.  
>"That cloud looks like Tuff Gum." The bully commented, pulling out a pack to compare.<br>"That one looks like a tool belt," said Phineas, laying back.  
>Ferb gave them the thumbs up sign.<p>

**8. Friday**  
>Some of them were embarrassed to think about it afterward, but when they had watched The Lion King that Friday, they sang along to every musical number at the top of their lungs.<p>

**9. Found**  
>"Candace, where are you?" Stacy looked around for the redheaded teenager, who had probably run off in the pursuit of busting her brothers again.<br>Candace appeared, a pile of clothes in her hands. "I found the cutest shirt to wear on my date with Jeremy! And a great one for you, too."  
>Stacy just grinned at her best friend.<p>

**10. Embarrassment**  
>When her father showed up at her date with Johnny, Vanessa wanted to hide in a hole. But a miniscule part of her heart was telling her she was touched that he worried about her.<p>

**11. Magic**  
>"I had the whole thing planned out, too!" Isabella sad to Buford and Baljeet as they walked home. "I was gonna tell Phineas that even though I was a fairy and could do magic, he is what magic is to me."<br>She was too caught up in Phineasland to notice the looks her companions were giving each other.

**12. Persuasion**  
>"But daaaad! Everybody who's somebody is going to be there!"<br>Lawrence sighed. He knew that he'd cave in eventually about letting Candace go to that party of hers, so why fight the inevitable?

**13. Doctor**  
>"Hey, Ferb, we should build a TARDIS!"<br>Ferb almost spit out his drink. Since when had Phineas found his secret stash of Doctor Who DVDS?  
>He sighed, as Phineas rambled on and on about which of their friends could be who.<p>

**14. Console**  
>Even though he had a full day of work ahead of him tomorrow, Jeremy still stayed on the phone with Candace for an hour when she called at 3:56am, crying about a dream she'd had where he had been murdered.<p>

**15. Muffin**  
>The Fireside Girls sat in a circle gossiping.<br>"Baljeet is so hot!" said Ginger.  
>"Not as hot as-" Adyson shoved shut herself up.<br>"ADYSON LIKES DJANGO!" screeched Katie.  
>"Yeah, I'm not the one who likes Irving" the brunette retorted.<br>"PHINEAS IS FAR SUPERIOR-" Isabella was cut off by 6 muffins hitting her in the head.

**16. Repeat**  
>Doof cackled as the trap fell into place around Perry. The platypus just narrowed his eyes and sighed inwardly. Here we go again...<p>

**17. Hold**

Candace had seen her boyfriend do many incredible things for her before, but seeing him on stage in front of everyone they knew serenading her with "I Want To Hold Your Hand" totally took the cake

**18. Bollywood**  
>Buford, at first, was disgusted at the thought of ever watching a Bollywood Movie. But when he was told Baljeet loved them, he took a sudden interest.<p>

**19. Baggage**  
>Whenever they went on a vacation or business trip, Lawrence always ended up bringing along more baggage than Linda. His suitcases were filled to the brim with strange hats, color-by-number paintings, and cassette tapes.<p>

**20. Chance**  
>Sometimes, Ferb would still see Vanessa walking around. He would never talk to her, of course. An older woman would never fall for the quiet, British kid.<p>

**21. Songbird**  
>When Baljeet first took an interest in bird watching-even borrowing binoculars from Isabella-Buford scoffed at him. However, the bully started to find the bird sounds available on his alarm clock extremely soothing.<p>

**22. Serene**  
>Phineas had never realized how at peace he felt while he was, simply building, with his friends around him.<p>

**23. Heart**  
>The thing was, no matter how far they went or how much they achieved in their lives, each of their hearts would somehow be always and inexplicably linked to that backyard; that summer.<p>

**24. Dance**  
>If you were there watching the gang attempt to play Just Dance, you would have laughed. Hard.<p>

**25. Joining**  
>It wasn't like they were an exclusive group, really, even though everyone thought so. If someone was nice to them, they would be their friend, simple as that. They didn't even talk to Buford and Baljeet at the beginning of the summer, and look where they were now.<p>

**26. Cool**  
>It was quite stupid, really. But sometimes, when the temperature was excruciating at night, Linda and Lawrence would have soda-drinking contests. Whoever finished first got to sleep in the side of the bed closet to the AC.<p>

**27. Reminisce**  
>School time eventually rolled around, and they all had to write the inevitable "what I did over the summer" essays. They all wrote them together; one essay turned into many teachers, high school and elementary. When asked why, they all had one answer.<br>"We're one."

**28. Persevere**  
>Sometimes, Isabella wondered if she should just give up. Just forget about her crush on Phineas and move on with her life. But then she's somehow reminded of the ginger boy's never-ending persistence, and is inspired again.<p>

**29. Flourish**  
>Phineas tried to add a bit of extra flare to everything he did. Without it, life would be boring, wouldn't it?<p>

**30. Camera**  
>Irving took another picture and ducked back behind the fence. This one was going on his Phineas and Ferb bulletin board.<p>

**31. Confess**

It was strange to Isabella that whenever she tried to confess to Phineas about her crush on him she got interrupted, but she didn't give up because she knew the right time would eventually come around if she persevered.

**32. Drive**  
>When Doofenshmirtz taught Vanessa how to drive, he was scared for their lives at times. But when they were finished, they made it, and the car wasn't even scratched. Well, maybe a little.<p>

**33. Glare**  
>Getting Candace angry was one thing, as she was in a state of anger daily, but when she full on glared at you, you'd be stupid not to get away from her.<p>

**34. Tutor**  
>Buford chewed at his pencil as Baljeet tried showing him how to multiply. The Indian boy couldn't comprehend how they would be in the grade that they were and not know how to do the simplest math by now. He simply sighed after rubbing his forehead for a minute and set up another example.<p>

**35. Dawn**

The last day of school each year, they all stayed up together, talking and laughing until the dawn of their first free day had them welcoming in the summer ahead.

**36. Marry**  
>Isabella wondered if she was pushing the limit when she made herself and Phineas get married on The Sims.<p>

**37. Insect**  
>Ever since they had played hide and seek, Baljeet had attained a huge dislike for flies. So whenever he thought one was attacking him and Buford swatted it, muttering something about no one messing with his nerd but him, he knew he would be eternally grateful.<p>

**38. Worry**  
>Stacy worried about how much Candace obsessed over Jeremy. Candace worried about Stacy failing Algebra. Neither of them told the other, though.<p>

**39. Hero**  
>Phineas and Ferb didn't consider themselves heroes, though some people might beg to differ. They were just looking for a good time with their friends. And besides, it gave Candace something to do.<p>

**40. Relax**  
>Perry's favorite part of the day (tied with battling Doof) was coming home and seeing the boys so happy. He couldn't explain it, it just was.<p>

**41. Screw**  
>It was funny, Perry thought, that in his dream what totally screwed up Phineas and Ferb in the end was a screw itself<p>

**42. Missing**  
>Linda began to notice, as she got in and out of her car every day, the tool rack in the garage was sometimes missing tools. At first, she didn't think anything of it. But, as time went on, she became suspicious.<p>

**43. Salesman**

Besides for Linda, the salesmen seemed to be the only people to ever find the idea of Phineas and Ferb building these things to be strange; always thinking they were too young.

**44. Terrify**  
>the Exorcist horrified Candace to no end. Whenever she watched it, she had vivid nightmares about it for days about she and her friends becoming possessed. Strangely, though, when she reluctantly agreed to watch it with Jeremy, she had no problems afterward.<p>

**45. Home**  
>Home meant different things to all of them. Home was where they lived. Home was the tree in the backyard. Home was a math classroom, or the fireside girl clubhouse, or at Jeremy's house, or Blueprint Heaven. But no matter where home was, they were all a family. A strange, slightly dysfunctional one, but still a family. And that in itself was home.<p>

**46. Protest**  
>Jenny went to protests for animal rights all the time, so she was used to all the yelling and pushing. One day she decided to drag Candace and Stacy along with her. Knowing them, they're not exactly the best people to take with you to something rebelling against animal dissection.<p>

**47. Moonlight**  
>They enjoyed the nighttime, if only because Candace would calm down and play with them. It was as if the night made them all serene; as the temperature cooled down, so did their attitudes. Maybe simplicity was nice once in a while.<p>

**48. Holiday**  
>Even though Isabella's family celebrated Hanukkah, Baljeet's family didn't celebrate anything around December, and most of the others' families celebrated Christmas, they all somewhat celebrated each other's holidays, but on a lesser scale. It seemed weird to ever leave some of them out, even if it was for a day or so.<p>

**49. Sibling**  
>Even though he loved his friends and all the people that came to see them build, Phineas thought it was nice to just spend time with Ferb once in a while. That was why he always invited him along, wherever he was going.<p>

**50. Nostalgia**

They were all grown up now. They had children, jobs, and homes of their own. Stacy was even the president of Uruguay. But at least once a year, they'd have a reunion at Mr. Slushy Burger. They would talk about everything, they wouldn't order anything (because no matter how much time went by, the terrible menu never changed), and spend the entire day doing a whole lot of nothing together


End file.
